I'm looking at you, and my heart loves the view
by TwilightPony21
Summary: Five little moments in time for Troy and Gabriella.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! I've never written an HSM story before, and I know it's been years since the movies came out. But I loved Troy and Gabriella and recently felt inspired to write a few short drabbles. I hope you like them. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **\- JOCK -**

"Hey, freaky math girl, what's the square root of pi?"

Gabriella sighed as she instantly recognized the voice and obnoxious laugh behind her. The captain of the Sun High varsity basketball team never missed an opportunity to remind the shy sophomore of her status at this school.

She closed the door to her locker and spun around. "What do you want, Bobby?"

"You, me, dinner, and maybe the answers to tonight's math homework." He winked at her.

"Sorry, I have to get to class," Gabriella said quietly, trying to push past him.

"Hey!" Bobby protested. "I'm offering you an all-expense paid evening with yours truly. All you have to do is bring that brain of yours."

He playfully tapped the side of her head, and Gabriella ducked and managed to squeeze past him. "I'm not interested."

"Fine, have it your way!" he called after her. "See if any other jock ever comes up with a better offer for a freaky math girl like you!"


	2. Chapter 2

**\- CAPTAIN -**

"Come on, boys! Let's go!"

Coach Bolton's voice rang out strong across the gym.

Perched behind the coach on the bleachers, one of the spectators leaned forward to get a better view of the scrimmage. Steve didn't often make it back to Albuquerque, but when he did, he liked to stop by and visit his old friend Jack Bolton.

"They're looking good this year, Coach," Steve remarked. He grinned knowingly. "Especially that kid you've got running the point."

Jack almost seemed to puff out with pride. "Troy's always completely focused when he's on the court," he said. "110% every time, that kid."

Steve watched as Troy grabbed a long rebound off the side of the rim and quickly pushed the ball up the floor, leading the fast break to the other end. He darted between his defenders and dished off to his teammate with the crazy black hair, resulting in an easy lay-up and an exchange of high-fives.

"You must be proud, Coach. I know a playmaker when I see one."

Jack blew his whistle. "That's it, good hustle, guys. Hit the showers."

Troy jogged over to the sidelines, and his father threw him a towel.

"Thanks, Dad. Hey, Steve." The teenager nodded a greeting to his father's good friend.

"Looking good, Captain," Steve said with a smile. "This just might be the year you guys give West High a run for their money."


	3. Chapter 3

**\- FLOWER -**

"Gabriella!"

Gabriella was curled up on her dorm room bed with a reading assignment when she was startled by a giant bouquet of cardinal red roses walking through the door.

"Gabriella, help!"

And the voice coming from somewhere within the petals and leaves sounded suspiciously like her roommate, Elizabeth.

Gabriella bounced off her bed and helped Elizabeth set the bouquet in a vase on her desk.

"Wow, who are these for?"

"You."

"Me?" Gabriella squeaked.

"Special delivery. I'd say the guy who sent them sounds pretty devoted to you." Elizabeth handed her the card written in flowing cursive script: _You are the music in me._

Gabriella smiled and her eyes crinkled with happiness as she brought one of the flowers to her nose and inhaled deeply.

"You have that faraway look in your eyes," Elizabeth informed her.

"What look?"

"The look that says 'my boyfriend is an incredibly romantic theater geek.'"

"Elizabeth!" Gabriella couldn't help but blush.

"Oh, sorry, I meant to say 'incredibly romantic, handsome, gorgeous, athletic jock theater geek."

Gabriella giggled. She tucked the single rose back into the bouquet and reached for her phone to text her theater geek who was probably just getting ready to leave for basketball practice.


	4. Chapter 4

**\- GOLD -**

"So this is your new top secret hiding place?" Gabriella twirled around in a circle, taking in the colorful rainbow of tropical plants. "Thanks to Berkeley's science club?"

"Floriculture club," Troy explained. "Almost the same thing, but the plants are bigger and more, uh—" He ducked under a giant green frond that stretched almost to the ceiling above them. "Jungle-like."

"Well, it's beautiful," Gabriella said.

"Want to see the best part?"

Troy took her hand and led her to the west side of the greenhouse. The sun was just starting to sink below the horizon, setting off a brilliant display of golden light.

Gabriella couldn't contain her gasp of delight as Troy pulled her close and his lips captured hers in a soft, sweet kiss.

 _I'm looking at you_

 _And my heart loves the view_

It wasn't until the last drop of golden light faded away that Gabriella suddenly shivered.

"Are you cold?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Here, take my jacket."

Gabriella didn't think she was that cold, but Troy insisted, and she had to admit that she liked being wrapped up in his blue and gold jacket. Resting her head on his shoulder, she absently traced her fingers over the mascot and the number 14.

"My Golden Bear," she murmured.

It didn't quite have the same ring to it as her Wildcat, but the more she thought about it, the more easily it rolled off her tongue.

It was almost midnight when Gabriella returned to her own campus. She drifted off to sleep without even realizing that she was still wearing his jacket, her dreams filled with golden bears.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! This will be the last drabble for now, but I had fun writing HSM so maybe I'll write again some time. I'm not sure if many people are still reading HSM fics, but if you are, thanks for reading and I hope you liked the story!**

* * *

 **\- BEST FRIEND -**

 _"Bolton fakes right, breaks left, and blows by Danforth with an up-and-under move and kisses it off the glass! And the crowd goes wild!"_

 _As the ball swished through the net, eight-year-old Troy raised his arms in triumph._

 _"Offensive foul!" Chad protested from where Troy had knocked him to the ground._

 _"That was not an offensive foul," Troy argued, but he extended his hand to his best friend anyway and pulled him to his feet._

" _It was so," Chad insisted stubbornly. "Good thing I'm still your best friend."_

 _Troy chased down the basketball and fired a pass into Chad's hands. The other boy wrapped his arms protectively around the ball._

 _"You'll always be my best friend," Troy assured him. "Even when we grow up and get old and get married."_

 _Chad grinned. "First you'll have to find a girl who wants to marry you."_

~*~o~*~

"Hoops, you ready?"

Chad stuck his head in the door and found his best friend staring critically at his reflection.

Troy adjusted the collar on his suit and took one last glance in the mirror. "Yeah."

"You sure?" Chad teased. "'Cause now it's official. You can't back out."

Troy gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder. "I'm not backing out, man."

"Good, because there's an elevated IQ temptress girl in a pretty white dress out there waiting for you to say 'I do.'"

Troy laughed nervously. "Thanks, man," he said sincerely. "For being here. For everything."

Chad shook his hand and then couldn't resist pulling his best friend into a brotherly hug. "I wouldn't miss it for anything."

Because Chad Danforth had been Troy Bolton's best friend for as long as he could remember.

And today he was going to be his best man.


End file.
